The Talk
by Yumiko20
Summary: TRADUCTION. Usami décide finalement de parler à Takahiro de sa relation avec Misaki... et du fait qu’il baise avec son précieux petit frère depuis très longtemps. One-shot - Usami x Misaki.


**Auteur :** Mizu-Tenshi

**Traductrice :** Yumiko20

**Bêta-reader :** Camille

**Catégorie : **Romance / Humour

**Rating :** K+

**Paring :** Akihiko Usami – Misaki Takahashi

**Résumé : **Usami décide finalement de parler à Takahiro de sa relation avec Misaki... et du fait qu'il baise avec son précieux petit frère depuis très longtemps. One-shot - Usami x Misaki.

**Disclamer :** Cette fanfiction est une traduction de _The Talk_ de Mizu-Tenshi qui m'a aimablement donné son autorisation ! Sinon, tout appartient à l'auteur du manga _Junjou Romantica_, Shungiku Nakamura.

**The Talk**

"Je suis heureux que tu aies pu venir, Takahiro." Usami salua son ami près de la porte et le mena à l'intérieur de son immense appartement, bien trop grand d'ailleurs.

Takahiro serra chaleureusement ses mains, et ils s'installèrent sur le divan l'un en face de l'autre. Deux tasses de thé vert, préparé par Misaki, et une petite théière étaient posées sur la table, à côté d'un bol de bonbons. Pour Takahiro, bien sûr. Usami détestait les douceurs.

"Cela fait environ deux ans que Misaki vit ici, n'est-ce pas ? Comment va-t-il ? Est-ce qu'il est là ?" Takahiro parcourut l'appartement du regard avec espoir.

"Non, il est sorti avec quelques amis de l'université." Usami haussa les épaules et tira une cigarette de la poche de sa chemise, l'allumant avec une allumette.

Mensonges! Ce n'était que des mensonges. Misaki s'accroupit à l'extérieur de la pièce, son oreille appuyée contre la porte. Il espérait, non il priait, pour que ce ne soit pas aussi embarrassant que la fois où Usami avait demandé à Takahiro la permission de le laisser habiter avec lui. Le côté horrible de ces histoires embarrassantes, c'était le fait que son frère croyait ce genre de conneries et que cela ne rendait ces souvenirs que plus amers… Usami semblait aussi légèrement nerveux, alors peut-être qu'il n'y aurait aucune histoire incroyable _cette_ fois-ci.

Il ne savait plus pourquoi ils avaient décidé de révéler à son frère qu'ils étaient… comme Usami dit toujours… amants. Cela devait être une sorte de crise de folie due à la passion. Usami devait l'avoir dupé d'une façon ou d'une autre, parce qu'il était totalement convaincu que cela ne pourrait que très mal se passer. Cependant, Takahiro était une personne importante, tant pour Usami que pour lui-même, et garder ce secret c'était comme le tromper. Usami pensait donc que cela serait mieux de le lui dire ouvertement. De le sortir du placard, pour ainsi dire.

Misaki pensait que taire ce secret était bien plus confortable.

"C'est dommage." Takahiro, inconscient de la présence de Misaki, semblait un peu déçu. "Et vous vous chaperonnez bien tous les deux ? Si vous avez des difficultés…"

"En réalité, il y a quelque chose qu'il – que _nous_," se corrigea Usami, "voulions te dire."

Misaki mordit le bout de son pouce avec inquiétude et s'avança plus près de la porte.

"Oh ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

"Misaki vit ici depuis un moment," commença-t-il.

"Ah, je vois." Takahiro baissa les yeux sur la tasse qu'il tenait dans ses mains. "S'il te dérange…"

"Non! Pas du tout!" Répliqua-t-il rapidement. Un peu trop rapidement. "Misaki est très serviable. Takahiro, je n'ai… je n'ai jamais eu de petite amie!" Annonça-t-il gravement, comme s'il allait y avoir une catastrophe pour le punir de cet horrible péché.

Takahiro pencha la tête de côté. « Tu… veux que je te présente quelqu'un ? » Demanda-t-il curieux. « Je ne pensais pas que tu voudrais en avoir une. Tu semblais apprécier de vivre seul. »

Usami secoua la tête. « Non, ce que je voulais dire, c'est qu'il y a une _raison_ si je n'ai jamais eu de petite amie. »

« Parce que tu es gay ! » Gronda Misaki dans sa barbe. « Dis-le simplement ! Dis lui que tu es gay et que tu m'agresses sexuellement toutes les nuits. En fait, ne le dis pas comme _ça_… »

« De toute façon, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir une petite amie, » continua-t-il.

Il y avait quelque chose qui sonnait faux dans la manière dont il énonçait ses mots. Habituellement, il était beaucoup plus clair, beaucoup plus confiant aussi, mais c'était une chose tellement importante qu'il n'y pouvait rien, il se sentait un peu nerveux. Après tout, Takahiro était toujours une personne très importante pour lui.

Bien que ce qu'il ressentait était dix fois moins fort que ce que Misaki, épiant de derrière la porte comme un voyeur, ressentait, il fit encore une pause, se prépara pour le choc et dit : « Takahiro… je ne penche pas de ce côté-là. »

« Hein ? »

« Je suis en train de te dire que… je suis gay. »

A l'extérieur, un énorme bruit de chute se fit entendre. Bruit que Usami attribua immédiatement au chat des voisins. Dehors, Misaki reposait face contre terre… tremblant.

Se rasseyant, Takahiro parut seulement troublé. « Gay ? » Demanda-t-il.

Usami soupira, éteignit sa première cigarette et en alluma une seconde avec une autre allumette. « Oui, » dit-il.

Takahiro se pencha en avant, exalté. « … Ainsi… tu aimes les hommes ? » Murmura-t-il.

« Oui, en général, les hommes gays aiment d'autres hommes, c'est vrai, » grommela-t-il.

Les yeux de Takahiro s'agrandirent, un sourire glissant sur ses lèvres. Il étendit ses jambes si soudainement, que dans sa hâte, il faillit renverser la théière. « Vraiment ?! » S'exclama-t-il. « Tu es gay ? Je ne l'aurais jamais pensé ! » Il le regardait comme s'il venait juste de découvrir une huitième couleur sur l'arc-en-ciel. « C'est incroyable que quelqu'un d'aussi proche de moi soit gay ! Ni moi, ni Minami nous ne connaissions une personne de l'autre bord, du moins, pas jusqu'à maintenant. C'est vraiment une étonnante découverte ! »

Pendant que Takahiro fêtait cette découverte, une sorte de nuage sombre commença à s'amonceler au-dessus de la tête de Usami. Alors, il ne l'aurait jamais pensé ? C'était incroyable qu'une personne aussi proche de lui puisse être gay ? Quelque part, c'était comme si toutes ces années où Usami avait essayé de gagner Takahiro, avaient été une perte de temps phénoménale. Comme c'était déprimant…

« En fait, Hiroki joue aussi dans l'autre camp. » Grommela Usami dans sa barbe. Il doutait que Takahiro s'en rende compte, même si Hiroki se promenait avec une grande pancarte rose sur la tête.

« Est-ce que tu t'inquiétais de ce que je pourrais en penser ? » Dit-il en rigolant. « Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es toujours mon meilleur ami, Usagi ! »

Usami sourit légèrement. Il savait depuis toujours que Takahiro n'était pas le genre de personne à juger ou condamner les autres pour leur choix de vie, mais malgré cela, il était un peu, juste un tout petit peu, inquiet. Dehors, Misaki sentit aussi une vague de soulagement l'emporter.

« Takahiro… En fait, il y a encore une chose que je voulais te dire… » Dit-il d'une voix trainante. Il était content que Takahiro accepte qu'il reste son ami, mais comment allait-il lui expliquer que l'objet de son affection _gay_ n'était autre que son précieux petit frère ?

« Oh ! » Le coupa soudainement Takahiro. « Mais j'y pense, est-ce que Misaki le sait ? Je ne crois pas qu'il aurait un problème avec ton orientation. C'est vraiment un brave garçon après tout. » Malgré ses mots, la légère inquiétude qui fronça ses sourcils enchanta un peu Usami.

« Misaki le sait, » fit-il en hochant la tête. Il n'y avait aucune chance pour que Misaki _ne le sache pas_. « Cela ne lui pose pas de problèmes. Comme tu l'as dit, c'est un brave garçon. »

« N'est-ce pas ? Il est juste adorable, même si quelque fois, il se démène trop pour les autres. » Dit-il en rayonnant d'une affection fraternelle.

« Takahiro, certaines personnes appelleraient ce que tu as un complexe de grand frère, » soupira-t-il, ce qui fit seulement rire Takahiro. « De tout façon, depuis que Misaki a emménagé, je suis devenu très dépendant de lui, et pas seulement pour la cuisine et le ménage, je ne pense pas que je pourrais vivre sans lui désormais. En fait, j'ai découvert que j'étais très attiré par lui, » remarqua Usami d'une manière pas très subtile, et Misaki fit de son mieux pour rester silencieux, pendant qu'il essayait de ne pas s'étouffer. Après tout, il était un écrivain de romans d'amour.

Soudain, la tasse de thé se renversa. « C'est exactement ce que je soupçonnais ! » Cria Takahiro. L'ampoule s'était-elle finalement allumée au-dessus de sa tête ? « Misaki est tellement mignon, il accapare tellement l'attention ! Je me demande s'il a déjà eu des avances indésirables à l'université ! »

Non. Non, il n'en avait pas eues.

Takahiro fronça les sourcils à cette idée, prêt à saisir un balai et à batailler contre toute personne convoitant la chasteté de son frère, chasteté qui n'existait plus.

Usami prit une longue et profonde bouffée de cigarette. « Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne laisserai personne d'autre toucher Misaki, » marmonna-t-il si sombrement qu'un frisson parcourut la colonne vertébrale de Misaki. Il ne voulait pas paraître fier, mais à ce moment-là, il pouvait bien imaginer l'aire menaçant de Usami, le même que son habituelle « tête du matin », un objectif précis en tête, prêt à envoyer sa punition divine sur toute personne assez insolente pour oser poser la main sur ce qui lui appartenait.

Pourtant, avant même que les derniers mots aient franchi sa bouche, Takahiro s'était précipité de l'autre côté de la table pour serrer fermement ses mains. « Oh, Usagi ! » Cria-t-il avec des larmes de joie. « Je suis tellement content de t'avoir à mes côtés ! Tu es vraiment un tuteur formidable pour Misaki ! »

Tuteur, oui c'est vrai, pensa un peu amèrement Misaki. Si les tuteurs étaient supposés agresser sexuellement leurs protégés, les immobiliser, prendre leur pied avec eux, écrire des yaois vicelards sur eux, leur faire subir leurs étranges et pervers fantasmes et les attaquer dans leur sommeil, alors Usami était à l'apogée de la tutelle.

« Ah, eh bien, j'imagine que tu peux le présenter sous cet angle. » Le suprême tuteur susmentionné alluma une autre cigarette et expira une bouffée. « Cependant, Takahiro, tu sais maintenant que je suis gay. »

« Bien sûr, » dit-il.

« Et je t'ai dit que je trouvais Misaki très attirant. »

« C'est vrai. »

« Je t'ai dit aussi que nous vivons ensemble depuis plus d'une année. »

« Bien sûr, je le sais. »

Usami dévisageait Takahiro d'un regard vide, attendant, avec une patience décroissante, qu'il dise quelque chose. Mais ce dernier le regardait fixement, attendant la même chose de Usami.

Usami soupira longuement et éteignit la cigarette qu'il était en train de fumer sur le bord de son cendrier de plus en plus rempli.

« Takahiro… tu peux additionner deux et deux, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Quatre, » fut la réponse automatique. Après tout, il avait toujours excellé en maths.

A l'extérieur de la pièce, Misaki était à genoux, appuyé sur ses mains, en partie trop embarrassé pour se lever, et en partie stupéfait par l'inconscience de son cher grand frère. Une partie de lui en pleurait intérieurement.

Dans la pièce, Usami posa bruyamment sa tasse vide sur la table en se levant. « Takahiro, j'aime Misaki ! » Déclara-t-il, et derrière la porte l'objet de son affection sentit un vaisseau sanguin exploser sous l'embarras.

Mais la gravité de cette annonce se perdit au-dessus de son frère, qui buvait son thé poliment, par petites gorgées. Il sourit et dit : « C'est bien. Je suis content. »

« Non, j'aime réellement Misaki ! » Insista Usami. « S'il te plaît, laisses-moi ton frère ! »

A ce moment-là, Misaki voulut se cacher dans un trou et mourir. Qu'est-ce que cet idiot de Usagi était en train de faire, dire ces mots comme s'il demandait à une famille la main de leur fille ? Idiot, Usagi l'embarrassant ! Idiot ! Idiot ! Idiot ! Idiot !

Mais Takahiro pencha sa tête de côté et cligna des yeux.

« … Est-ce que je ne suis pas déjà en train de le faire ? »

C'était ça ! Il ne pouvait le supporter plus longtemps ! Jaillissant dans la pièce, Misaki ouvrit la porte dans un hurlement rageur.

« Arrrgh ! Assez ! Dis-lui simplement que tu me baises toutes les nuits ! »

Ainsi, la vie de Misaki Takahashi se rapprocha un peu plus de la folie.

**Fin**

**Notes de l'auteur :** Je suis si contente qu'il y ait maintenant une section « Junjou Romantica ». J'espère que ce fandom deviendra plus grand. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que vous avez aimé ma première fic sur cette série. Commentaires et critiques sont les bienvenues.


End file.
